Baron
Baron, is the title given to a person that controls a specific territory and resource within the Badlands. Description Like the shoguns of medieval Japan, the Barons are power brokers who rule with lethal force. Part Mafia boss, part king, they exert serpentine-like control over their respective region. History After a succession of catastrophic disaster, human civilization was virtually wiped out. Without electricity, resources or manpower, the once great cities of the world fell into ruin. The survivors returned to the fields where they farmed or foraged and the world descended into a period of chaotic regression. Approximately 500 years later, a feudal society has evolved - seven men and woman known as Barons control the Badlands. Each governing specific regions and resources vital for survival. The First Baron The first known Baron was Horatio Chau, who was able to defeat numerous noble warriors to be named the First Baron of The Badlands. His Barony has remained within his family and his story has been passed down for generations to enjoy: Long ago, noble warriors challenged each other for supremacy. The mightiest was Horatio Chau, who vanquished them all and became the first Baron of The Badlands. Chau became the most feared name in all the lands. Ruling his people by one simple law, '''No Mercy'. Becoming a Baron It is not known as to whether or not each territory has it's only set of rules in order to become a Baron. However, there seems to be two main ways that are accepted and recognized across all territories. The standard for way a new baron to seize power; is to openly challenge and then kill the former baron, taking the position by force. It's perfectly acceptable and often deemed the better way to become a baron. Many of the current barons gained their power by surpassing the previous ones. This is not the only way a new baron can ascend to power, the position can also be inherited within a family. Baron Jacobee is an example of this. This way can have the drawback, however, as it can be seen that the position wasn't earnt. Notably, while Baron Chau did inherit her position, her father made sure only the most worthy would become Baron. By making all his children start out as Cogs and working their way up, only the truly tougher and hungrier one gained the title. While challenging and killing a Baron is perfectly acceptable, it is deemed underhanded if you assassinated a baron. The Widow is an example of this, as she assassinated her baron - her husband - due to his physical and sexual abuse. Because of the way she gained her barony, The Widow was under more scrutiny and her actions were more closely watched. Baron Oath In order to truly become a Baron, the new baron must recite an oath while gripping a ceremonial blade and then allowing themselves to be cut. ''Do you pledge to uphold the twin pillars of the Foundation Treaty? Peace through force? And justice without mercy? '' ''I pledge with my life. Grip the blade and join your blood to the sword of this foundation stone and the barons that came before you. Do you swear to protect and preserve the Badlands from this day forward until your last. I swear. Knell before your Baron. Known Barons |-|Baron of Opium= |-|Baron of Oil = |-|Baron of Cogs= |-| Baron of Mining= |-| Baron of Weapons= |-| Baron of Textiles= |-| Baron of Agriculture= Category:A to Z Category:Barons Category:Social class Category:Baronesses